El amor surge hasta en Halloween
by Mecherazo
Summary: Po y Tigresa jamás podrían creer que una festividad, como es Halloween, podría unirles aún más.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, soy Mecherazo y, por primera vez, la introducción al fic la voy a hacer yo, sin el uso de mis avatares Machetazo y Mechero. ¿A qué se debe esto? Pues veréis, este fic, en su origen, iba a ser un one-shot, aunque ahora será de unos dos o tres capítulos, conjunto entre yo mismo y uno de mis amigos de FanFiction, Dsjin, pero él, grande entre los grandes como yo digo, no va a poder terminar este fic conmigo, debido a problemas de índole personal, y creo que debía decirlo sin usar mis avatares. ¿Por qué digo terminar este fic? Pues es porque él ha hecho una parte importante de este capítulo, pero ya no va a poder escribir en los próximos capítulos. Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, comienza el fic.**

Un día por la mañana, en el Valle de la Paz, algunos niños se contaban historias de terror en sus habitaciones, en las que no entraba la luz del sol y que solo estaban iluminadas con una vela para crear tensión, o hablaban con sus amigos sobre los disfraces que llevarían esa noche. Mientras tanto, los adultos se encontraban decorando las calles del Valle de la Paz con telarañas falsas, calabazas talladas que, en realidad, servían de linterna, y que tenía una expresión terrorífica que impresionaba a los niños más pequeños, carteles en los que aparecían imágenes de brujas, gatos, serpientes, calabazas y ratones, espantapájaros hecho de paja y globos de color morado, naranja y negro.

¿Qué es lo qué pasaba que tenía a todos tan ocupados?

Lo que sucedía es que ese día era Halloween, y es que es costumbre que en el Valle de la Paz se celebre un festival en honor a la noche de difuntos. Todos en el Valle de la Paz estaban impacientes por disfrutar de aquel festival que se presentaba tan emocionante como entretenido y, obviamente, los más grandes héroes de toda China, los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, deseaban que comenzará el festival, a excepción de Tigresa, la cual nunca le han interesado esas cosas.

Pero que hubiera festival en el Valle de la Paz, no implicaba que nuestros héroes no tuvieran que entrenar y por ello, ellos estaban entrenando en el salón de entrenamientos.

Dentro en ese lugar, se hallaban 6 guerreros y maestros del Kung Fu, los 5 furiosos y el legendario Guerrero Dragón, esperando pacientemente la señal del maestro. Todos, con las manos detrás de la espalda, ojos cerrados y una respiración tranquila, agudizaron sus sentidos para poder sentir y escuchar todo a su alrededor: la maquinaría en movimiento, la pista de llamas y las demás partes del salón.

Cada uno estaba más que seguro sobre cómo entrenaría durante la sesión, mostrando sus habilidades con talento, agilidad, fuerza y, en algunos casos, elegancia. Su maestro, el maestro Shifu, estaba justo en la entrada del salón de entrenamiento, donde podía ver sin problemas todo lo que en ese lugar sucedería.

Shifu levantó la mano izquierda y se preparó para lo que iba a comenzar.

-El entrenamiento comienza-dijo con serenidad y autoridad-, ahora- terminó bajando la mano, en forma de señal.

Tigresa fue la primera en reaccionar al escuchar la voz de su maestro, saltando mientras miraba su objetivo: la pista de llamas. Esquivando las demás zonas de entrenamiento, la furiosa logró llegar sin problemas a su objetivo, mientras que éste la esperaba preparada para poner a prueba sus habilidades. Sin duda alguna, Tigresa esquivaba con facilidad las sorprendentes llamas que salían sin previo aviso, mientras que en algunas ocasiones solo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas al aire, a medida que seguía esquivando las llamas. Una gran prueba de destreza y concentración.

Víbora, que estaba al lado de Tigresa, salió justo después, dirigiéndose hacia el gran tazón verde de jade, donde entrenaría agilidad, sutileza y elegancia haciendo increíbles maniobras en el aire, combinados con unas nuevas técnicas de Kung Fu que anteriormente había practicado. Apoyándose en el tazón de Jade, saltando y aterrizando dentro y por los bordes de este, lograba cautivar a cualquiera con sus magníficos y, como diría el Guerrero Dragón, bárbaros movimientos.

El siguiente fue Mono que, acompañado con el Guerrero Dragón, se dirigieron hacia los letales muñecos de madera, donde un pequeño error podría haber resultado fatal. Ambos guerreros fueron capaces de mostrar su fuerza comenzando a dar puñetazos y patadas, aleatoriamente, al muñeco frente a ellos. Iban avanzando muñeco por muñeco, cuidándose de que todos sus golpes fuesen precisos y seguros, hasta el momento que quedaron espalda contra espalda. Ambos sonrieron. Los dos se dieron media vuelta; Mono le atinó una patada voladora al muñeco que Po le daba la espalda, mientras que el panda le atinaba un golpe bajo al muñeco que Mono daba la espalda. Un gran trabajo en equipo, combinando la fuerza y concentración.

Por último, Grulla y Mantis, que, coordinadamente, se dirigieron hacia los letales aros colgantes y la maquinaria de madera con péndulos. Mantis no acostumbraba entrenar en esta área del salón pero eso no lo detendría al momento de mostrar su potencial.

Ambos avanzaban ágilmente por la maquinaria, esquivando cada péndulo que oscilaba hacia ellos, y contraatacando si era necesario.

En un momento exacto, Grulla tomó vuelo hacia los aros para que Mantis entrenara en esa parte mientras que él volvía a la maquinaria, pero no sería tan fácil… Tomándolos por sorpresa, unas cuantas ballestas estaban preparadas para atacar a Grulla, pero eso es algo que no sería un reto para el maestro. Él usó la maquinaria a su favor para detener y esquivar las flechas que veía llegar.

El maestro Shifu observaba todo sin decir absolutamente nada, vigilando cada movimiento de sus alumnos, de esa manera si alguno fallaba, él podía ayudarlo a fortalecer esa falla, cubrirla, y hacerse más y más fuerte. Shifu sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso del trabajo de sus estudiantes, recordando además que todos, a excepción de Tigresa, estaban emocionados por la noche de Halloween.

De esa manera, el entrenamiento continuó, impacientando a los maestros que solo pensaban en lo que harían en la noche. Shifu, notando eso, dijo**:**

-Muy bien todos, el entrenamiento por hoy ha acabado.

-Eso fue rápido- dijo Po con una pequeña sonrisa-. Genial, así podré preparar mejor mi disfraz para esta noche-

Esto llamó la atención de Mono y Mantis.

-Eh, un momento- dijo Mantis que se acercó hasta el panda, al igual que Mono-. ¿Cómo qué preparar tu disfraz?

-Sí, tengo que ver que tal me ha quedado mi disfraz; llevo semanas trabajando en él, lo he ideado, he conseguido los materiales para hacerlo, y ayer, por fin, logre terminarlo, pero cómo tarde tanto tiempo hacerlo decidí irme a dormir y que mañana, ya lo vería para ver que tal estaba. ¡Seguro que ha quedado super terrorífico!

-Sí, pero seguro que no es ni la mitad de terrorífico que el mío- fanfarroneo Mantis.

-Venga ya, está claro que el mío será el más terrorífico de todos los disfraces- dijo Mono.

-¡Pues demostradlo! En 20 minutos, en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Cada uno llevará el disfraz que se pondrá para esta noche y allí se verá que disfraz da más miedo.

-Me parece bien. Por fin se verá que, aunque sea uno de los más pequeños de todos los que estamos en este palacio, puedo dar miedo.

-Sí, claro pequeñín. Seguro que nos morimos del miedo- dijo Mono sarcásticamente.

Que Mono se burlara de Mantis no le sentó nada bien para el orgullo del pequeño maestro de Kung Fu, que salió del salón de entrenamiento diciendo:

-Esperad y ya veréis lo que es el miedo.

Todos, a excepción de Mono y Po que comprendían a que se refería Mantis, se quedaron muy extrañados con lo que él había dicho.

-Eh- dijo Tigresa que, sigilosamente, se había colocado al lado derecho de Mono- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Cosas de nuestro pequeño amigo, no intentes comprenderlo- dijo Mono, mirando a Tigresa-. Ahora, con vuestro permiso, me voy a mi cuarto a descansar.

Mono salió del salón de entrenamiento y Po, sabiendo que él iba a su cuarto para prepararse su disfraz, se fue a toda prisa del salón de entrenamientos, pero antes dijo:

-Bueno, pues yo también me voy.

La actitud del panda dejo, al igual que antes con Mantis, extrañados a los que estaban en el salón de entrenamiento.

-¿Y qué le pasa a Po?- preguntó Víbora.

-Ni idea- dijo Tigresa y todos asintieron, confirmando el mismo pensamiento que Tigresa.

**(Con Po)**

Después de 5 minutos andando, Po llegó a su cuarto, entró a él tras abrir la puerta de su habitación, la cerró, se dirigió hacia su cama y se puso a rebuscar algo debajo de su cama.

-Ajá- dijo tras encontrar lo que había estado buscando debajo de su cama.

De debajo de su cama saco una gran caja de cartón rectangular que puso encima de su cama. Al abrirla, se vio una camiseta blanca que tenía unas grandes manchas de color rojo intenso. La manga del brazo izquierdo estaba desgarrada, al igual que la parte inferior de la camiseta pero en menor tamaño que el de la manga. También había, dentro de la caja, unos pantalones largos azules que tenían manchas de color marrón, verde y de rojo intenso, como el de su camiseta, y que estaban un poco viejos. Además, había un maquillaje de color verde, negro, rojo y morado y una máscara que era su propia cara, pero enverdecido y con grandes marcas rojas de color rojo y morado.

-No sé si debería usar el maquillaje o si usar la máscara- se preguntó el panda-. Mejor uso la máscara ahora, y si no causa miedo pues usaré el maquillaje para cuando tenga que bajar al festival.

Y de esta forma Po cogió la camiseta, los pantalones largos, la máscara y se empezó a cambiar de ropa. Unos minutos más tarde se había puesto todo lo que había cogido de la caja, incluyendo la máscara, y se dirigió al baño que había en su cuarto. Nada más entrar al baño, se asustó al ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

El disfraz que se había elaborado realmente era terrorífico. Era un perfecto disfraz de zombie. La ropa estaba manchada con pintura roja y eso le daba aspecto de salpicaduras de sangre y la máscara que tenía puesta era de un color verde oscuro, que le daba aspecto a la cara de estar putrefacta y tenía zonas con marcas de color morado y rojo que daban a mostrar que había sido mordido por otros zombies para acabar convertido en uno de ellos.

-Guao, ¡este disfraz está bárbaro!- dijo emocionado y tocándose la máscara para poder creerse que él había podido hacer algo que dé tanto miedo-. Súper escalofriante. Seguro que este disfraz hará que esos dos se asusten y griten como niñas.

Po, totalmente confiado de sus oportunidades para ganar a Mono y a Mantis, salió del cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo.

Mientras Po caminaba por el pasillo, notó que no había nadie en las barracas y pensó que Mono y Mantis aún no tenían listos sus disfraces.

-Oh, genial. Voy a sorprender a Mono y a Mantis con mi disfraz-dijo el panda para sí mismo.

De pronto, se escuchó una puerta abrirse lentamente; el molesto sonido de una puerta abrirse de esa manera llegó a los oídos del panda. Era la habitación de Mantis. Po sonrió con la idea de asustar a su amigo. Caminó lentamente hacia la habitación, haciendo ruido con cada paso que daba. Ya estando cerca, comenzó a hacer sonidos idénticos a los de un zombie.

-¡Cerebros!- decía Po, ajustando el tono de su voz para hacerlo sonar más terrorífico.

De esta manera Po entró a la habitación, pero no se encontró a nadie; estaba vacía. Se confundió un poco y pensó por unos instantes que fue solo el viento lo que abrió la puerta. Al momento de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación, sintió la presencia de alguien más en el lugar y, buscando con la mirada, encontró un pequeño cofre que se movía de un lado al otro.

-Muy buena esa chicos, creen que me asustaran con una broma así. Buen intento- dijo Po con una pequeña sonrisa, caminando hacia el pequeño cofre.

Al estar frente al cofre, lo abrió lentamente y de este salió Mantis con un disfraz poco común.

Tenía puesto un traje samurái desgastado y roto con los colores tradicionales negro y rojo. Un casco samurái que hacia juego con el traje con el mismo color. Como todo samurái, tenía una espada adherida al traje. Mantis usó un poco de maquillaje para que su aspecto fuese más fantasmagórico que el de solamente un samurái.

Po no se asustó cuando Mantis salió del cofre, sino que se sorprendió al ver el traje

-Wow, mira que pequeño es este traje de samurái-dijo sin salir de su asombro-. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-¿Acaso no te da miedo este traje de Samurái fantasma?- preguntó Mantis un poco molesto.

Po se encogió de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa

-He visto mejores.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y crees que decir "cerebros" asusta mucho?- dijo Mantis, aún molesto.

-¡Oye! Eso en los zombies es bárbaro- se quejó Po.

Mientras los dos maestros dos maestros discutían sobre sus disfraces, justo detrás de ellos emergía una figura que ambos reconocieron al instante.  
Mono, disfrazado de un fantasma de Juang Shi, que iba vestido con su camisa, pantalones y sombrero azul, típico de dicho fantasma, asustó al panda, que apenas pudo pronunciar:

-¡Un fantasma de Juang Shi! ¡Han regresado!- gritó, buscando con la mirada una salida rápida y encontrando así la puerta de la habitación.

Sin más, salió corriendo de la habitación haciendo reir a Mantis y a Mono.

-Esa fue buena Mono- dijo Mantis entre risas. Él sabía que Mono asustaría a Po con la guardia baja. Mono estaba idéntico a un fantasma, incluso emanaba el mismo brillo azul-. ¿Cómo haces para brillar así?

Mono sonrió.

-El traje fue fácil hacerlo- dijo mostrándole mejor el traje a Mantis-. Lo difícil fue conseguir esta crema que me hace brillar como si fuera un fantasma verdadero. No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo.

Mientras los maestros hablaban, Po aun seguía escapando del supuesto "fantasma", sin siquiera mirar hacia donde corría. El panda, cuando fue asustado, salió por la puerta a toda velocidad, cosa que vieron Mono y Mantis, pero lo que no vieron fue como se le cayó la máscara y cómo huía, como si de un gamo se tratase, hacia la izquierda por el pasillo de las habitaciones y al llegar llegar al final del pasillo, había una bifurcación; eligió seguir huyendo por el lado derecho y, nada más cruzar hacia la derecha, se chocó con alguien, cayéndose encima de él.

Ese "alguien" resultó ser Tigresa, la líder de los 5 furiosos. Ella, después de que Mono, Mantis y Po se fueran, había estado entrenando un poco más para relajarse y tras estar entrenando unos 15 minutos golpeando los muñecos de madera, se fue a ir a su cuarto a meditar, igual que como hace el maestro Shifu, pero cuando iba a llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones, se chocó contra Po y ambos se cayeron al suelo en una posición muy comprometida.

Y tan comprometida, como que Po se había caído encima de Tigresa y, debido a ello, ambos se encontraban besándose.

Tigresa, al principio, se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando y acabó llegando a la obvia deducción de que se estaba besando con Po; al instante de darse cuenta de esto, los ojos se le abrieron a más no poder. Ella no sabía que hacer porque, a pesar de que el beso había sido accidental, se sentía muy confortada, muy relajada y muy contenta, todo al mismo tiempo.

Desde que habían de vuelto de la ciudad de Gongmen, la tigresa de bengala se ha sentido extraña al estar junto a Po; no era una sensación desagradable, todo lo contrario, sentía como un calor en el pecho cada vez que veía al Guerrero Dragón, sentía que con él podía hablar con él de mucho más que solo Kung Fu o sobre la convivencia diaria, pero era un sentimiento que no entendía y eso era algo que su cabeza no le dejaba en paz y con lo que su corazón le martirizaba. Ella ya había nombrado el nombre de aquel extraño sentimiento cuando reflexionaba sobre el mismo y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, pero ella rechazaba que lo que estaba embargando su corazón fuera aquel sentimiento.

Era amor. Un sentimiento nunca antes vivido, el cual le estaba dando un sufrimiento gozoso, debido a que está feliz cuando está con Po, pero que al mismo tiempo le duele porque no comprende ese sentimiento y porque no sabía si él siente lo mismo que ella. Con aquel beso, ese amor estaba recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, llenándola de un placer nunca antes experimentado. Tigresa no lo pudo resistir, cerró sus ojos, puso sus manos delicadamente por detrás de los hombros de Po y se dejo llevar por aquel beso tan placentero.

Po, al igual que Tigresa, se sentía muy extraño al ver que se estaba besando con la líder de los 5 furiosos. Para él era algo que había estado soñando desde hace muchos años: que se encontraba besando a Tigresa, la persona que más amaba de todo los tiempos, y que ella le correspondía. Él sabía que ese beso no era real, que todo lo sucedido allí tan solo fue un accidente, un error de cálculo, así que se iba a apartar de ella pero entonces, de repente, sintió como Tigresa le paso sus manos por detrás de los hombros y empezó a corresponder el beso.

Ese movimiento, tanto con las manos como con los labios, era tan suave, tan delicado, que no parecía propio de ella, pero era algo tan precioso y tan increíble de ver en Tigresa que el panda se dio cuenta de que ya no se podía alejar de ella. De esta forma, el panda cerró los ojos y siguió besando a la persona más radical que ha conocido en toda su vida.

No sabían como había pasado para que acabaran besándose, pero lo que ambos sabían es que estaban con los ojos cerrados, estaban disfrutando del beso, y deseando que eso nunca acabará.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Mono y Mantis, aun disfrazados, habían visto como estaba dándose arrumacos y que ahora se encontraban escondidos en una esquina. Mono estaba tapándole la boca a Mantis.

-Uauuhah- decía Mantis al intentar hablar con la boca tapada por la mano de Mono.

-Perdona amigo- habló Mono en bajito y le quito la mano de la boca.

-¿Por qué me has hecho callar?- preguntó Mantis un poco enfadado.

-Creí que a lo mejor estropeabas este momento.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa que los hubiera interrumpido?- preguntó el insecto, ahora con curiosidad.

-¿Te imaginas lo mucho que podemos reírnos con esto?- preguntó Mono metafóricamente.

Tras una pequeña reflexión, Mantis mostró una mueca traviesa en su cara y dijo:

-Muchísimo, y lo que podemos molestar con esto a Po, muchísimo más.

El simio asintió y ambos decidieron marcharse, dejando que los dos tortolitos siguieran a lo suyo.

**Bueno, y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi cuarto fic de Kung Fu Panda. Espero que os haya gustado, dejad vuestros reviews sobre vuestras impresiones sobre este capítulo o sobre si queréis matarme por empezar otro fic cuando os tengo esperando con otros fics tan increíbles, como Historias de Po o El alcohol no es tan bueno como creemos, y nos vamos. Antes de irme, quiero decir una cosa: este fic esperaba que fuera con mi buen amigo, Dsjin, y me ha causado un regusto amargo el no poder hacerlo con él. Por ser uno de los mejores escritores al que he tenido el gusto de conocer, no físicamente claro, por ser por uno de los que más me ha apoyado durante mis comienzos, y por trabajar conmigo para idear este fic; por todo ello, te dedico este fic.  
Un saludo desde España a todos los lectores que han leído este fic.  
****Mecherazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mechero: Buenas gente. Hoy volvemos con este fic que tanto os ha gustado por lo que he podido comprobar en vuestros reviews.  
Machetazo: Sí, a ver si dura porque no lo creo.  
Mech: Eres un encanto de persona.  
Mach: Muchas gracias, ya lo sabía pero gracias.  
Mech: Bueno, tengo que decir que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece, sino a DreamWorks, y ahora si podemos comenzar.**

Tigresa y Po seguían besándose en medio del pasillo, pero ella, de repente y sin previo aviso, recuperó el juicio de golpe y le dio una patada al panda, para que parara de besarla.

Po abrió los ojos cuando recibió la patada de Tigresa en la tripa y salió disparado contra el techo de madera, que se agujereo con la forma de Po y unos segundos más tarde, se cayó y casi se cae encima de Tigresa de nuevo, sino fuera porque ella rodó hacia la derecha.

Ambos se levantaron, se giraron y se miraron a la cara. Nunca antes se habían enfrentado a una situación como esta antes, y eso se demostró en que ambos estaban muy sonrojados, con una respiración muy agitada, en parte por la tensión después del beso y por la falta del aire, y porque, nada más se miraron a los ojos, apartaron la mirada ambos de golpe y solamente se veían de reojo.

-Eeeh, bueno- dijo Po muy avergonzado mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus patas.

-Bu.., bueno...- dijo Tigresa tartamudeando un poco.

Y se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Este silencio parecía eterno, y lo habría sido de no ser porque Grulla apareció.

-Hola chicos- dijo Grulla detrás de ambos, asustando a Po y sorprendiendo a Tigresa.

Tigresa, que no se esperaba algo así, se impresionó y, pensando que podría ser un enemigo que quería atacarles, se giró y dio un derechazo a la persona que les había hablado por la espalda. El puñetazo que Tigresa lanzó le dio en toda la cara y mandó al pobre Grulla a estrellarse contra la pared del pasillo, creándose una pequeña nube de polvo cuando se rompió la madera de la pared, que ya estaba muy vieja.

Al despejarse la nube, Tigresa relajó su postura, que aún seguía siendo de batalla, y vio que el "enemigo" al que había derrotado de un golpe era nada más y nada menos que Grulla, que había agujereado la pared y que se había caído de cara contra el suelo.

-Grulla- dijeron Po y Tigresa al mismo tiempo.

Ambos fueron corriendo hacia Grulla, se inclinaron y le recostaron contra la pared que, aunque estaba destrozada, aún tenía sitio para que el ave pudiera apoyar la espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Po.

Grulla, tras agitar la cabeza para que se le pasará un poco el mareo que tenía, preguntó:

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Y se tocó el pico con el ala izquierda. Cuando se lo toco, le dolió porque fue en esa zona donde había recibido la mayor parte del golpe.

-Auch. Y yo que simplemente les estaba buscando- se quejó.

Ambos no entendieron a que se refería y Tigresa, que fue más rápida que Po, preguntó:

-¿Buscando para qué?

-El maestro Shifu nos llamó para decirnos una cosa en el Salón de los Héroes y, como fui yo el primero al que el maestro avisó, me encargó de que avisará a los demás y yo acepté- dijo Grulla mientras se levantaba-. Si llego a saber que tendría un recibimiento como este, ¡no lo aceptó ni en broma!

Tigresa se avergonzó un poco por lo que había hecho y apartó un poco la mirada, mientras que Po la contemplaba, embelesado. Para él, Tigresa estaba mucho más bella cuando se avergonzaba.

-Chicos- dijo Grulla llamando la atención de ambos, que se giraron para mirarle-, tenemos que irnos al Salón de los Héroes.

-Ah sí- dijo Po, un poco abochornado porque alguien le hubiera pillado observando a Tigresa.

Tigresa no contestó, simplemente se puso de pie. Po, que aún seguía inclinado, imitó a Tigresa y se fueron hacia el Salón de los Héroes.

El trayecto desde uno de los pasillos del Palacio de Jade hasta el Salón de los Héroes, se podía definir con tan solo una palabra: silencio. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada durante el camino, aunque por motivos diferentes.

Po y Tigresa no hablaban porque estaban muy avergonzados y muy confundidos por el beso que se habían dado anteriormente. No sabían como empezar una conversación, pero es que ni siquiera querían hablar con nadie; ellos solo querían irse a sus cuartos y reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos y Grulla no hablaba con ellos porque se fijó, cuando se giró a verlos, en que ambos se lanzaban miradas furtivas y que, si el otro iba a mirarles, apartaban la mirada bruscamente. Él dedujo que algo les habría sucedido, ya que esa actitud era muy extraña en ellos, y, para no liar aún más la situación, decidió mantenerse callado.

Después de andar durante 10 minutos, llegaron al Salón de los Héroes y allí ya estaban Shifu, Víbora, Mantis y Mono, esperándoles.

-Sentimos la tardanza- dijo Grulla, que se colocó al lado de Víbora.

Tigresa se puso en la esquina izquierda, junto a Mono, y Po se puso en la otra esquina, junto a Grulla.

Entonces Shifu se adelantó y habló:

-Bueno alumnos, hoy, como ya sabéis, se celebra en todo el Valle de la Paz el festival de Halloween...

-¡Sí!¡Será bárbaro!- interrumpió Po muy emocionado y recibiendo la mirada acusadora de Shifu-. Perdón.

-El caso- reanudó Shifu- es que este festival no es solo un día de risas, alegrías, bromas y chuches.

En el festival de Halloween lo que se pretende es rendir culto a los antepasados así que, a pesar de que haya alguien que no le guste- dijo mirando a Tigresa, que siempre se muestra contraria a esta clase de eventos- todos asistiremos al festival, y de paso nos encargaremos de la seguridad del mismo. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada y prosiguió hablando Shifu:

-Pues si no tenéis nada que decir, me voy a meditar a la Gruta del Dragón. A las 20:00 os llamaré para que nos vayamos; si queréis os podéis disfrazar, acorde con el día en el que nos encontramos.

-Ya lo teníamos pensado- dijo Mono, Mantis, Po, Grulla y Víbora.

Shifu sonrió, les dio la espalda a sus alumnos y se dirigió a la salida del Palacio de Jade. Ellos, que aún seguían quietos en el Salón de los Héroes, se giraron y observaron como su maestro salió de allí.

Después de que se fuera, se oyó el sonido de como Shifu cerraba la gran puerta roja tras de sí. Los chicos habían formado, inconscientemente, un pequeño semicírculo en el que Po y Tigresa estaban más adelantados que sus compañeros y, cuando ellos se giraron para hablar con sus compañeros sobre lo que había dicho el maestro, se miraron a los ojos.

Fue tan solo un momento, pero cuando se fijaron en su vista en los ojos del otro, sintieron que el tiempo se hacía mucho más largo. Tigresa contemplaba aquellos ojos verdes jade que tanto le atraían a ella, mientras que Po miraba los ojos rojos carmín que muchas veces antes lo habían hechizado.

Ambos, al mirarse a los ojos, sintieron como si se estuviera forjando un lazo invisible, un vínculo, una conexión entre ambos que no comprendían y que les hacía sentirse muy incómodos y muy sonrojados. Apartaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta de esa conexión. Ambos sentían que si no salían de ahí a toda prisa, se volverían locos así que, con la excusa más tonta que se les ocurrió a cada uno, se fueron del Salón de los Héroes.

-Me voy a mi cuarto, a descansar- dijo Po, se giró y se marchó de allí.

-Yo me voy a entrenar al salón de entrenamientos- dijo Tigresa al mismo tiempo que Po, se giró y se marchó de allí por un camino diferente por el que había cogido Po.

-Pero si has entrenado hace menos de una hora- dijo Mono.

-Me da igual- dijo Tigresa, que sonaba como si ya estuviera muy lejos del Salón de los Héroes.

Los que se quedaron allí no entendieron la actitud de ambos maestros, a excepción de Mono y Mantis, que habían visto lo que había pasado con ambos.

-¿Y a estos que les pasan?- preguntó Víbora muy extrañada.

-Ni idea. Cuando me los encontré en un pasillo, se sorprendieron ambos muchísimo, tanto, que Tigresa me golpeó de la impresión- dijo Grulla, rememorando el golpe que había recibido.

-¿En serio te golpeo?¿Y te duele?

-Sólo cuando me tocó el pico- dijo Grulla y se rozó el pico con el ala-. Ooh!

-Es muy extraño que Tigresa se impresioné hasta ese punto.

-Sí. Además, mientras caminábamos hacia aquí, había un silencio muy incómodo entre ellos, como si algo les hubiera pasado y eso les impidiera hablar entre ellos.

-¿Pero qué podrá ser?

Víbora entonces oyó un ruido a su espalda y pudo ver a Mono y a Mantis intentando no reírse.

-Vosotros, sabéis que es lo que les ha pasado ¿no es cierto?- dijo Víbora.

Mantis, que estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Mono, habló a Mono en bajito, intentando que no se le escapará la risa.

-¿Crees que se lo deberíamos decir?

-Creo que no pasaría nada a nuestro plan si se lo contáramos- susurró Mono.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotros dos?- dijo Víbora un poco molesta.

-Sólo estábamos hablando sobre si deberíamos contarles lo que ha pasado entre esos dos- dijo Mantis, que se bajo del hombro de Mono.

-¿Entonces sí que sabíais lo que les pasaba?- preguntó Grulla.

-Sí, y ahora, la pregunta es: ¿estáis listos para lo que estoy a punto de decir?

Grulla y Víbora asintieron mientras ambos decían:

-Sí.

-¿Estáis listos para que os cuente algo que revolucionará al Palacio del Jade?- preguntó Mono, alzando su voz.

Grulla y Víbora imitaron su acción pasada.

-¿Estáis preparado para que os cuente algo que pondrá patas arriba el mundo entero?- preguntó Mono, dando mucho énfasis.

-¡Oh! Para ya, y dinos de que se trata- dijo Víbora molesta.

-Bien, pues Mantis y yo fuimos a buscar a Po, que había salido corriendo del pasillo de las habitaciones, y...

-¿Por qué Po se había puesto a correr?- interrumpió Grulla.

-Ah sí, eso también se los vamos a tener que explicar- dijo Mantis.

-No pasa nada- dijo Mono y continuó-. El caso es que Po, Mantis y yo habíamos quedado después del entrenamiento para ver quién tenía el disfraz más terrorífico de todos. Primero apareció Po, vestido de zombie, que entró al cuarto de Mantis para intentar asustarle pero él se había escondido e intentó asustarle, pero no le funcionó, ya que su disfraz no daba miedo.

-¡Los fantasmas samurai dan miedo!- exclamó Mantis, enfadado por que se había burlado de su disfraz.

-Sí, lo que digas amigo- dijo Mono con sarcasmo y siguió hablando-. Ambos se pusieron a discutir sobre cual de sus disfraces era más terrorífico y yo, que había terminado de disfrazarme, me asomé a ver como estaba la situación...

-Y fue en ese momento- continuó hablando Mantis, interrumpiendo a Mono- en el que Mono, vestido de fantasma de Juang Shi, apareció desde la puerta, y Po, como estaba de espaldas a ella, se asustó mucho al ver a Mono disfrazado, y salió corriendo del cuarto como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio.

-Sí, gracias Mantis por terminar la historia que YO estaba contando- dijo Mono sarcásticamente.

-No hay de qué- dijo Mantis, que no comprendió el sarcasmo de Mono.

-Por favor, al grano chicos- dijo Víbora.

-El caso es que- reanudó Mono- salimos de la habitación de Mantis para buscar a Po y cuando lo hicimos, escuchamos un extraño ruido que procedía del pasillo del fondo a la izquierda y, nosotros, llenos de curiosidad, nos acercamos a la esquina de aquel pasillo, nos asomamos para ver de que procedía ese ruido y lo que vimos allí, fue lo más impactante que nunca hemos visto.

-¿Y qué era?- dijeron Víbora y Grulla, hartos de tener que esperar tanto tiempo para poder enterarse sobre que les había pasado a Po y Tigresa.

-Lo que vimos fue...

-¡a Po y Tigresa besándose en medio del pasillo!- interrumpió Mantis.

-¡Mantis!- exclamó Mono, bastante enfadado con el insecto.

-¡Qué!

-Dios mío, ¡no me lo puedo creer!- dijo Grulla que antes, al enterarse de la noticia, se le quedó el pico en un ángulo perfecto de 90º grados- ¡¿De verdad que se han besado?!.

-De verdad- afirmó Mantis.

-Oh dios mío- dijo Víbora y reptó hacia uno de los pasillos.

La salida de Víbora no paso inadvertida por los demás, que vieron como se iba del Salón de los Héroes y le preguntaron:

-Víbora, ¿a donde vas?- preguntó Grulla, que se adelantó a sus compañeros.

-A hablar con Tigresa.

Mono y Mantis, previendo que Víbora iba a hablar sobre lo del beso con Tigresa, fueron corriendo a ella y le bloquearon el camino.

-Víbora, no te podemos dejar pasar- dijo Mono.

-¿Por qué no?

-No podemos permitir que Tigresa se entere de que la vimos besándose con Po, sino nos matará- dijo Mantis, asustado por imaginarse como se pondría Tigresa.

-No le pienso contar nada, así que dejadme pasar.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron Mono y Mantis, incrédulos.

Víbora afirmó con la cabeza y ellos, viendo que Víbora no mentía, la dejaron pasar. Ella empezó a reptar decidida a encontrar a su amiga, pero se detuvo cuando oyó a Grulla haciéndole una pregunta:

-Pero si no vas a decirle lo que te han contado Mono y Mantis, ¿como vas a hacer para que ella hable contigo sobre ello?

Víbora se giró y mostrando una sonrisa resplandeciente, al menos para Grulla, le contestó:

-Yo sé que hacer para lograr que hablé, aunque no quiera hablar de ese tema- y Víbora continuó su marcha en busca de su amiga.

**Mech: Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo. Seguramente este sea el penúltimo o antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic.  
Mach: Sí, dijiste que El alcohol no es tan bueno como creemos duraría como unos 5 capítulos, ya hemos llegado al quinto capítulo y aún no está terminado ese fic así que, si yo fuera vosotros, no me fiaría mucho de lo que dice.  
Mech: ¡Eh! Eso es porque no había pensado ese fic por completo y al final lo que había pensado me había quedado más largo de lo que creía; y ya que has sacado el tema, lo próximo que suba será un capítulo de ese fic, que se que a mucha gente le había gustado y llevaba tiempo sin actualizarlo.  
Mach:(sarcástico) ¡Qué interesante!¡Cuéntame más!  
Mech: Bueno y con esta puya de mi compañero, nos despedimos. Se que ha que ha quedado más corto de lo normal pero tengo exámenes esta semana y la que viene, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para poder escribir, aún así espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, dejad vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo y hasta la próxima. Adióooooooooos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mechero: Hola a todos. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo pero es que entre las cenas familiares, que ha venido mi hermana, que siempre es un encanto tenerla en casa, y porque cada vez que escribía algo, y lo guardaba, me saltaba el error 503 y lo que había escrito se me borraba.  
Machetazo: ¡Maldito error! Tardamos muchísimo para poder escribir un misero capítulo.  
Mech: Sí, cierto. Pero no vamos a alargar esto más.  
Mach: Claro, que si no se aburren. Sólo decir que Kung Fu Panda no nos pertenece sino a DreamWorks y que esto comience esto.**

En el salón de entrenamientos, Tigresa estaba golpeando, furiosamente, unos guerreros de madera que se convertían en pedazos a cada golpe que daba. Cada vez los guerreros iban desmontándose en pedazos más pequeños. Cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior. Tigresa estaba desahogando todos sus sentimientos negativos en aquellos muñecos y no estaba quedando nada de ellos.

-Hola- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Tigresa se sorprendió por esa voz y se giró, con su puño derecho cerrado, para atacar a la persona que tenía detrás suya.

Víbora, que era quién había saludado a Tigresa, no se esperaba que su amiga le fuera a atacar así que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar, cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con su cola para que el golpe no le doliese tanto. Por suerte, Tigresa reaccionó justo a tiempo para que su puñetazo no impactará en la cara de Víbora, pero se quedo a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Ah, eres tu Víbora- dijo Tigresa, recuperando su postura habitual.

-Tigresa, ¡por poco me das!- exclamo Víbora un poco exaltada.

-Lo siento es que me pillaste distraída y...

-Qué extraño, ¿cómo es posible que te haya cogido desprevenida?

-Será que últimamente no estoy muy concentrada.

-¿Y qué es lo que te está distrayendo tanto como para estar desconcentrada?

Tigresa se calló por unos segundos. No sabía que contestarle, así que volvió a golpear a un muñeco de madera, esta vez más tranquila.

-¿Por qué no me respondes Tigresa?

-No me pasa nada- contestó Tigresa sin cesar de golpear al guerrero.

-Pues eso no es lo que me dicen los muñecos despedazados que hay repartidos por todo el suelo.

Tigresa paro de golpear el muñeco y miró al suelo para comprobar si lo que decía Víbora era verdad. Ella comprobó en un momento que era cierto. Los pedazos de madera que antes habían sido parte de muñecos de madera se encontraban desperdigados por toda la estancia.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa?

-Es que...- Tigresa dudaba sobre si decirle a Víbora lo que le había sucedido con Po.

-¿O a lo mejor es que no me tienes la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo?

Tigresa no pudo evitar mirarla a la cara y vio en ella una expresión de tristeza; en ese preciso instante, Tigresa se sintió muy mal consigo misma por hacer que Víbora se sintiera así.

-No es eso Víbora, es que es una cosa muy íntima y no sé si debo contártelo- aclaró Tigresa.

-Por favor Tigresa, quiero ayudarte pero para hacerlo necesito que me cuentes que te pasa.

-No sé...

-Anda Tigresa, te juró que no me reiré de ti.

Tigresa seguía dudando sobre si hacerlo o si no, pero al ver la carita triste de Víbora no pudo aguantarlo más.

-Vale, te lo contaré. Pero antes has de prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie.

-Te lo prometo.

El plan de Víbora salió a la perfección: ella sabía como era Tigresa; sabía que si le preguntaba directamente ella lo negaría fácilmente, pero si usaba algo de pretexto para hacerle la pregunta, combinada con una expresión de pena por su parte, la empezaría a desgastar psicológicamente hasta el punto de que acabaría contándoselo.

-Pues bueno...- empezó Tigresa a relatar lo que le había pasado- yo había terminado de entrenar y me había ido a mi cuarto para meditar cuando, de repente, me tope con Po, que iba vestido con una ropa extraña.

-Por ahora no entiendo cuál es el problema- dijo Víbora, que no entendía lo que le estaba contando.

-Bien, pues el caso es que yo estaba cruzando la esquina del pasillo adyacente del pasillo de las habitaciones y me encontré a Po que estaba corriendo, por quién sabe que, nos caímos y... bueno, nos besamos.

-¿DE VERDAD?- dijo Víbora, intentando ser lo más convincente posible ya que ella ya sabía de antemano que se habían besado.

-Pero fue por accidente y no sé si a Po le gusto- entonces se puso muy colorada al decir eso- quiero decir, que a lo mejor lo debería de olvidar- dijo ella con aire de nerviosismo.

-Un momento... ¡A ti te gusta Po!

-¡NO, QUÉ VA!- exclamó Tigresa, aún más roja de lo que estaba antes.

-Ya sabía que Po sentía algo por ti, pero no sabía que tú sintieras lo mismo.

-¡¿Po siente algo por mí?!- dijo Tigresa entre emocionada y feliz.

Al instante, Tigresa se tapó la boca no creía lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué?¿Te interesa?

-Para nada- dijo intentando aparentar lo más tranquila posible.

-Hola Po, ¿vas a darle ese gran ramo de rosas a Tigresa?

La cabeza de Tigresa le dijo que era una bola, pero si corazón no lo aguantó y se giró, diciendo:

-¿Cómo? No hace falta que lo hagas...

Vio que allí no había nadie aparte de ellas dos y se avergonzó muchísimo.

-Te pillé- dijo Víbora con sorna.

Tigresa no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien. Lo admito. Me gusta Po. Llevo así desde Gongmen y no sé porqué surgió; solo sé que cuando le vi recibiendo aquel cañonazo de Shen, vi como si mi mundo entero se rompiera en pedazos.

Él ha revitalizado al Palacio de Jade y ha hecho que todos los que vivimos aquí seamos como una gran familia. Po me ha transformado; ha hecho que aquella Tigresa fría y aislada se convierta en una persona un poco más abierta y más feliz. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de él cuando me ha ayudado tanto?

-Vaya, no sabía que estabas tan enamorada- dijo Víbora anonadada.

-Sí, ni yo me lo creo a veces.

Cada vez que lo veo no puedo apartar mi vista de él, cada vez que me habla siento como el pecho se me acelera, cuando se encuentra cerca de mí siento como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho. Es la primera vez que siento algo así. No sé que hacer. ¿Me podrías dar consejo?

-Escucha, Tigresa, lo mejor que puedes hacer es decírselo.

-Y si me rechaza... Mi relación con él no podrá volver a ser la misma.

-Tigresa, estamos hablando de Po. Él te quiere con locura, seguro que no te rechaza.

-No sé...- dijo Tigresa muy dubitativa.

-Y si quieres asegurarte de que no te rechaze, podemos hacer una cosa.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Esta tarde vamos todos al festival de Halloween, así que vamos a hacer que Po se quede impresionado y para ello voy a ayudarte a que despliegues tus "atributos femeninos".

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Tigresa, que no entendía lo que decía su amiga.

-Que uses tus "armas de mujer" para conquistarle.

-¿Cómo?- repitió.

-¡Qué vas a estar tan guapa después de que te ayude que Po va a caer rendido a tus pies!- exclamó Víbora exasperada porque su amiga no entendía sus comentarios.

-¡Ah, ahora lo entiendo!- dijo Tigresa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bien.

-Pero, ¿de verdad crees que puedo estar guapa? Es que, ya sabes, yo no soy muy... femenina que digamos así que no sé.

-Tranquila, después de que esta tarde te arregle, Po no te quitará los ojos de encima.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Tigresa un poco cortada.

-Por supuesto. Mira, en una hora voy a tu cuarto y empezamos con la terapia de embellecimiento.

-Sí, pero, Víbora, tranquilízate que nos conocemos. Seguro que aprovechas la oportunidad para experimentar conmigo.

-Oh, Tigresa, ¿de verdad crees que yo haría algo así?- dijo Víbora intentando mostrar una cara de inocencia de lo más convincente.

-Ya me estoy empezando a arrepentir- dijo Tigresa, que nada más terminar la frase se fue del salón de entrenamiento.

Víbora, nada más que Tigresa salió, saltó de alegría porque al fin, tras mucho tiempo, había logrado que su amiga le permitiera arreglarla y así, emocionada, bajo al Valle de la Paz para buscar las cosas con las que haría aquel cambio radical.

Media hora más tarde, Víbora ya había encontrado todas las cosas que necesitaba y, para llevarlas hasta el Palacio de Jade, las llevaba en un par de bolsas grandes, que pesaban más que un quintal. Le costó su buen cuarto de hora en poder subir hasta el Palacio, pero después solo tardó 5 minutos en llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta de Tigresa cuando, de repente, una voz a su espalda la llamó.

-Víbora- dijo la voz, que estaba detrás suya.

Ella, sorprendida por aquella voz, se giró para descubrir que la voz era la de su amigo Po, que se encontraba con la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta.

-Hola Po, me has sorprendido.

-Perdona- dijo Po un poco arrepentido.

-No pasa nada.

-Oye Víbora, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó el panda con cierto nerviosismo.

-Claro, ¿de qué se...?

-Aquí no, es que es privado. Pasa adentro- añadió, haciendo ademán de que entrará en su cuarto.

Víbora le hizo caso y entró a su cuarto.

-Bueno Po, dime, ¿qué me quieres contar?- dijo Víbora, aunque ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

-Pues verás...

Esta mañana, tras el entrenamiento, había quedado con Mantis y con Mono para probarnos nuestros disfraces para ver cual era el más terrorífico de todos. Yo me puse mi disfraz, me fui al pasillo, y esperé a que aparecieran para empezar nuestra competición. Entonces vi que la puerta de la habitación de Mantis estaba abierta.

Yo, que se me había ocurrido una idea traviesa, fui a su habitación para asustarle. Entré a su cuarto, con mi mejor pose terrorífica, y le intenté asustar, pero no lo conseguí, es más, él se quedó como en plan "¿qué estás haciendo Po?". Eso me impactó porque creí que mi disfraz daba miedo y...

-Po- le interrumpió Víbora- ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-Ya llegó a ello, espera que termine.

Resumiendo, yo me puse a discutir con Mantis sobre cuál de nuestros disfraces era más terrorífico y, a mi espalda, Mono apareció con un disfraz de los fantasmas de Juang Shi. Ese maldito logró hacerme creer que ellos habían vuelto y yo salí de allí, asustado, y corriendo como si la vida me fuera en ello.

-¡Por eso era que corrías!- dijo Víbora, que al fin enlazaba cabos de ambas historias.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Po muy confuso.

-Nada nada, continúa.

-Pues bueno...

Yo salí corriendo en busca de ayuda y cuando atravesé el pasillo de las habitaciones, me choqué contra Tigresa y ambos nos caímos al suelo. Y, bueno, digamos que, inconscientemente, nuestros labios se chocaron y nos... besamos.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- exclamó Víbora, fingiendo perfectamente un sentimiento de impresión.

-Sshh- dijo Po mientras le tapaba la boca- No quiero que nadie se entere.

-¿Por qué me lo has contado entonces?

-No lo sé. Creo que es porque eres a la única a la que se lo podía contar sin que se riera.

Un momento incómodo se sucedió, pero Víbora logró romperlo.

-Y, dime, ¿cómo fue?

-Ya te he contado como ocurrió.

-No tonto, quiero decir que como te sentiste.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro del panda.

-Fue extraño. Aunque fue sin querer, sentí como que nunca quería separarme con ella. Fue como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido por un momento y solo estuviéramos nosotros dos. Sin dudarlo, el mejor sentimiento que he tenido nunca.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó ella muy contenta por su amigo.

-¡Pues no!- negó el panda.

-¿A no?- preguntó Víbora confundida.

-No porque entre ella y yo estamos en un momento extraño de nuestra relación y no sé que hacer.

La verdad es que ahí Po tenía razón. Su relación había tomado un rumbo inesperado con ese beso; Víbora sabía que ambos se querían, y ya había conseguido convencer a Tigresa de que él la quería, ¿pero cómo decírselo a Po? Eso era difícil, pero, por suerte, ella siempre tenía recursos para estos casos y ese recurso esta vez sería una pregunta clave con la que lograría su objetivo.

-¿Me podrías contestar a una pregunta? (Obviamente no es esta)

-Claro.

-¿Ella te correspondió el beso?(Esta sí que es)- preguntó Víbora muy indiscretamente.

Sí antes tenía un gran sonrojo, ahora mismo parecía un semáforo en rojo.

-Pues- dijo tras una pequeña interrupción- la verdad es que... ella me correspondió.

-¿Y qué te quiere decir eso?

-No sé. Estoy muy confuso.

-¡Significa que ella estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo!- exclamó Víbora, harta de que el panda no pillará el mensaje.

-A lo mejor lo hizo sin querer- contestó Po.

-¡Y a lo mejor me salen alas y me voy a volar por toda China!- exclamó con enfado.

Po tan solo pudo soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello?

-Escúchame; he sido amiga de Tigresa durante muchos años y te puedo decir, sin riesgo a equivocarme, que Tigresa te quiere.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Po muy emocionado.

-Sí, créeme.

-¿Y que debería hacer?

-Lo que deberías hacer es declararte a ella.

-Pero y si me rechaza...

-No te rechazará. Confía en mí.

-Gracias Víbora, me has animado un poco.

-No hay de qué; para eso están los amigos.

Po sonrió al oír eso de su buena amiga.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy yendo. Adiós Po.

-Adiós Víbora.

Víbora abrió la puerta y Po, por primera desde que la había visto, se fijo en las bolsas que traía.

-Oye Víbora.

-¿Sí Po?

-¿Qué llevas en esas bolsas?- preguntó Po muy curioso.

-¿Aquí?- dijo Víbora un poco nerviosa mientras mostraba las bolsas. Po asintió con la cabeza- Aquí llevó el disfraz que me voy a poner para el festival.

-¿Me lo enseñas?- preguntó el panda con su típica actitud infantil.

-¡No!- exclamó ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya lo verás esta tarde así que hasta entonces, tendrás que esperar.

-Venga- insistió Po.

-No, tendrás que esperar.

-Vale, está bien. Adiós.

-Hasta luego Po- y ella, por fin, salió del cuarto de Po.

Víbora soltó un gran suspiro.

"Pensaba que nunca lograría salir"- pensó Víbora- "Bueno, y ahora con Tigresa".

Se adelantó hasta la puerta de la líder de los 5 furiosos y tocó 3 veces.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Tigresa desde detrás de la puerta.

-Soy yo, Víbora, abre Tigresa.

La tigresa de bengala abrió la puerta y Víbora entró reptando a su cuarto.

-Aah- dijo Víbora mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cama de Tigresa-. Ya me estaba cansando de cargar con tanto peso.

Tigresa se quedó impactada al ver que aquellas bolsas se habían volcado y que de ellas salían ropa, maquillaje y otras muchas cosas que no distinguía.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Tigresa.

-Esto son los utensilios con los que sacaré a la Tigresa más femenina que tienes dentro.

Víbora, con gran agilidad, se acercó hasta las bolsas, cogió un rimel de color negro para las pestañas y lo destapó.

-Ahora voy a empezar con el cambio radical. Quédate quieta y deja a la maestra trabajar- dijo Víbora mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amiga.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi con esa- dijo Tigresa mientras retrocedía un paso.

-Vamos Tigresa, ¡no huyas!- exclamó Víbora mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¡Ni hablar! No voy a dejar que me toques con esa cosa.

Así fue como comenzó la persecución de Víbora por intentar embellecer a su amiga. Le costó mucho atrapar a Tigresa, por algo es la líder de los 5 furiosos, pero después de atraparla logró, con mucha dificultad, ponerle el rimel de ojos y tras aquello, Tigresa se rindió. No le quedaban fuerzas después de verse en el espejo y ver sus pestañas tan levantadas y negras. Así fue como comenzó el cambio de Tigresa, que duró muchas, pero muchas, muchas horas.

A las 20:03, Mono, Mantis, Shifu y Po ya estaban en el pasillo, esperando al resto de los 5 furiosos aparecieran para irse al festival de Halloween. Ellos ya llevaban sus disfraces (Mono iba de fantasma de Juang Shi, Mantis de samurai fantasma y Po de zombie, aunque esta vez llevaba puesto el maquillaje en vez de la máscara y ahora tiene la cara de un color verde más vivo y con marcas que parecían mordiscos de color morado, rojo y negro por el cuello, en la mejilla derecha y tambien en los brazos) salvo el maestro Shifu, que no llevaba ningún disfraz.

-Y usted maestro, ¿no se pone disfraz?- preguntó Po.

-No, no me gusta disfrazarme- contestó el maestro seriamente.

-Qué pena.

-Pues para mí no.

Y el silencio reinó en todo aquel pasillo.

-Grulla, Víbora, Tigresa ¿habéis terminado ya?- preguntó Mono, que se encontraba incómodo por el silencio que se había producido.

-Yo ya estoy listo- dijo Grulla desde su cuarto.

El pájaro salió de su habitación y apareció disfrazado tal y como Lord Shen, es decir, con una túnica blanca, una larga cola blanca de pavo real y todas y cada una de sus plumas estaban teñidas de color blanco. Su disfraz era tan convincente, que todos creyeron que había vuelto a la vida.

Ellos, impresionados porque unos de sus enemigos había resucitado, tuvieron varias reacciones diferentes: Shifu se puso en pose de combate, y sus alumnos, bueno, fue algo más o menos así.

-¡Es Lord Shen!- exclamó Mantis, que saltó a la cabeza de Mono para protegerse.

Mono, después de que Mantis saltara a su cabeza, se tiró al suelo para cubrirse y repetir "¿Por qué ha tenido que volver?", una y otra vez

-¡Por favor, no me mates!¡No quise matarte!- dijo Po mientras se ponía los brazos cruzados enfrente de la cara para protegerse de algún que otro posible golpe.

-Po, chicos, soy yo, Grulla.

-¿Cómo?¿Grulla?- preguntó Shifu mientras volvía a su postura habitual.

Poco a poco, el resto de ellos recobraron sus poses habituales y alabaron el gran parecido que había sacado con su disfraz. Él se sonrojó por los comentarios de sus amigos y de su maestro. Mientras le daban ese montón de comentarios positivos, Víbora salió del cuarto de Tigresa, diciendo:

-No hagáis tanto ruido, estoy intentando que Tigresa salga de su cuarto.

Todos se giraron para verla y cuando se giraron, vieron a Víbora envuelta en vendas salvo su boca y sus ojos.

-Víbora, ¿de qué vas disfrazada?- preguntó Mantis.

-¿Es qué no lo ves? Es obvio que voy disfrazada de momia, ¿no chicos?

-Pues claro- contestaron todos salvo Shifu y Mono.

-Un momento, ¿qué es eso de que Tigresa no quiere salir de su habitación?- preguntó Po muy intrigado.

-Bueno, yo le compré un disfraz, y un poco de maquillaje a juego, y, tras mucho tiempo, logré que se disfrazara, pero ahora se niega a salir. Dice que se ve estúpida.

-Voy a hablar con ella- dijo Po y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Tigresa.

-No quiere hablar con nadie.

-Al menos tengo que intentarlo.

Po se acercó hasta la habitación de Tigresa pero, por miedo a que le pegara si pasaba, se quedó en la puerta.

-Vamos Tigresa, sal.

-¡No! No quiero salir.

-Venga Tigresa, seguro que no estás tan mal- insistió Po.

-Me veo estúpida.

-Seguro que no. Venga, sal para que pueda verte.

Se hizo un silencio dramático en el que se oyó el resoplido de Tigresa desde detrás de la puerta.

-Vale, está bien; saldré. Pero échate hacia atrás, hasta donde están los chicos; tú también, Víbora.

Ambos retrocedieron hasta donde estaban los demás y unos segundos más tarde, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa. Todos, a excepción de Tigresa, se quedaron impactados al ver como iba disfrazada Tigresa.

Tigresa iba vestida con un vestido negro que le llegaba por las rodillas, y que le quedaba un poco prieto por la zona de la cintura, resaltando así su escote. Este vestido también tenía un cuello alto, que le quedaba muy elegante, y estaba acompañado por una pequeña capa negra. Además, había sido maquillada por Víbora, qué había hecho un trabajo perfecto. Ella logró que la cara de Tigresa tuviera una tonalidad pálida, mezclada con los tonos negros de sus pestañas y de sus párpados, que resaltaba los ojos de color carmín que tiene, que los labios de la Tigresa tuvieran un color rojo pasión muy atrayente y le dio algunos toques rojos por debajo de sus labios que hacían parecer como si fuera sangre. Pero lo más destacable, sin lugar a duda, eran los largos colmillos postizos que llevaba. Era un perfecto disfraz de vampiresa el que llevaba la líder de los 5 furiosos.

-¿A qué estáis esperando?¡Ríanse! Sí yo fuera vosotros seguramente me reiría también.

-No, no es eso Tigresa- dijo Shifu-. Es sólo... sólo que no nos habíamos imaginado esto. Estás... diferente.

-Ya. Estoy horrible.

-No, que va- dijo Mantis.

-La verdad es que te queda muy bien- dijo Grulla.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tigresa sorprendida.

-Sí. Ese disfraz te resalta la figura- contestó Mantis.

-Es más, yo me atrevería a decir que estás guapa- añadió Mono.

-¡¿GUAPA?!- exclamo Po muy indignado por lo que había dicho Mono- ¡¿TAN SÓLO GUAPA?! ¡ESTÁ HERMOSA, BELLA, RADIANTE!¡LA PALABRA BÁRBARA SE QUEDA CORTA PARA DESCRIBIRLA! ¡LA PALABRA MÁS CERCANA ES INCREÍBLE, YA QUÉ NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE TIGRESA SE VEA ASÍ DE ESPLÉNDIDA, RESPLANDECIENTE COMO UN DIAMANTE!- Po se tapó la boca tras terminar de hablar ya que no se creía lo que había dicho.

Tigresa, al escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del Guerrero Dragón, se puso más roja que un tomate, tanto que ni siquiera su pelaje lo podía ocultar.

Todos sabían que ambos sentían algo por el otro, pero en ese momento todos vieron, 100% seguros de lo que veían, que ese sentimiento era muy fuerte. Shifu no pudo reprimir un pequeño gruñido, aunque nadie se fijo en ello ya que sus ojos estaban atentos ante lo que hacían ese par de tortolitos.

-¿Nos vamos yendo ya?- preguntó Shifu, cortando con el ambiente tan amoroso que se había formado.

-Claro maestro- contestó Tigresa-. Vámonos chicos- añadió.

Y así fue como se fueron, como habían hecho ya antes, al festival de Halloween.

**Mech: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os deseo a todos unas felices navidades pasadas, y un próspero año nuevo.  
Mach: ¿Algo más que añadir o terminamos el capítulo?  
Mech: Sí. No os olvidéis de dejad vuestros reviews ya que gracias a ello me animáis a continuar con mis fics.  
Mach: Y con esto termina mi amigo de...  
Mech: La verdad es que tenía que decir que...  
Mach: Lo dicho, mi amigo ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y solo quiero decir que hasta el próximo capítulo. Adiós.**

**PD: Hola gente, solamente quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me leeis, desearos una felices e increíbles vacaciones-fiestas. También espero que el capítulo se os haya hecho muy llevadero y que os haya entretenido.  
Un saludo desde España.  
Mecherazo.**


End file.
